


Post Elsie Celebrations

by Ipwarn



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/M, Frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipwarn/pseuds/Ipwarn
Summary: It had been a long hard day and Darren really needed to blow off some steam.For Carol <33





	Post Elsie Celebrations

It was 3am. At least that’s what his watch read but in reality he wouldn’t have been able to guess the time or the day, or the month even, with any kind of accuracy. It was partly the alcohol – he’d been drinking fairly steadily since 11:30 – and it was partly the physical and emotional exhaustion. 

It was over. The thing he had been planning for an entire year was finished. 

Not that it was ever really finished; he had already begun working on the next one. Darren groaned thinking of the emails he had to send off soon, probing around for new talent and a new venue. 

“Ouch!” Darren flinched as he felt a sharp pain reverberate through his head, emanating from his left earlobe. 

“Stop it.” 

Darren tipped his head all the way back on the couch cushions, far enough back that Mia’s head popped into view. Even upside down Darren could read the expression on her face – disapproval mixed with alcohol mixed with fond resignation. 

“You promised.”

He blinked slowly up at her and smiled. “I know. ‘M trying to stop thinking but it’s hard. The magic Scotch didn’t work.” He frowned into his cup.

She bit her lip. “I may have fibbed a little about its magical properties.”

Darren narrowed his eyes. He should have seen this coming. What drink was able to stop a person thinking about music festivals? It was way too specific. Also the fact that the word “Magic” had been clearly Sharpied onto a normal bottle of his favourite Balvenie Double Wood Scotch, in Ricky’s handwriting no less, should have tipped him off. “Figures”

Mia tugged on one of the curls at the back of his head. “I just thought you needed some help in emptying this stubborn head of yours. At least for the night.” She sunk her fingers deep into his hair. He’d showered just before they’d headed off to the bar and then showered again when they came back to the apartment. Sweatiness was almost a permanent state of being for him but he’d wanted to be a little more fastidious than usual in keeping himself fresh. It was a big day with a lot of important people around. No need to scare anyone off by leaking droplets of sweat from every pore. 

His eyes slipped shut as her fingers started massaging his scalp. He groaned. God that felt good. 

Even with his eyes closed he knew Mia was smiling. She always revelled in the fact that she could reduce him to a whimpering mess with only a few twists of her hands. He’d have to do the same to her tomorrow – just so she didn’t go getting a big head about it. Not to mention it had been a tough few weeks for the two of them. Busy schedule clashing with busy schedule. Exhausted late night arrivals transitioning into early morning departures. What he wanted was a few hours of them locked away in a room just devouring each other. It really would be the perfect cap to the weekend. 

Darren opened his mouth, about to throw the idea to her, when she smacked a wet, alcohol-laden kiss on his mouth. 

“I am so down for whatever you are planning,” she said when she pulled back, some of her hair obscuring her face from where it had tumbled down over Darren. 

“Mostly just a shitload of naked, sweaty sex.” 

“I thought that might be it. I’ll get out the good oils.” 

“Awesome.”

“Aaaand that’s our cue to leave.” 

Darren blinked up at the other people in the apartment: the friends and professional acquaintances that he had washed twice for in the space of a few hours so as not to scare off. Fuck. 

But the way they all shuffled or tripped their way out of the building told Darren that most of them, if not all, would be too drunk to remember anything the next morning. And it resulted in him and Mia being left alone. Score! 

Mia didn’t seem to cotton on to it as quickly as he did though. She grabbed a plastic garbage bag and started chucking the empties into it, all while shaking her ass to the music still playing from the speakers. 

Darren couldn’t help following all her movements with the focus of a hunter, barely blinking. No, not a hunter… an appreciator. Like someone who appreciates art and beauty and perfect fucking legs. Which he so did. Legs, man. Legs were good. 

It took him a little too long to figure out that she was looking back at him while she danced. When he did it made Darren aware of how creepy he was being right then: just slumped there on the couch, leering at her. However, a closer inspection of her eyes found the same heat that had been coursing through his veins. Guess the creeper thing was working for her. 

The sway of her hips intensified and she bit into her lip, her eyes burning into his. It happened stupidly fast but he suddenly felt himself growing hard under her gaze. He shifted his legs further apart on the couch. 

Her eyes followed his legs and her smile came back – the cocksure smile that made him both shiver and bristle at the same time. Damn her, thinking she had the upper hand… He could get her just as hot and bothered whenever he wanted to. And goddamn did he want to. 

Going on the offensive he brought his arms up, making sure to give her a proper silhouette of his new and improved biceps (she was definitely an arms gal), and dragged his hands through his hair. Classic move. Unfortunately, except for an eyebrow raise and a widening of her smile he got nothing. She didn’t even stop swaying to the beat. 

Fine then. 

He slowly brought his hand down onto his neck and started kneading at the skin. He even let out a little moan of contentment. Classic move two. Sex sounds had a powerful effect on Mia, the louder he was the more crazy she got. 

Her smile remained but he saw a little flush work its way up from under the neckline of her dress. Fuck yes. Time to employ the showstopper. 

He slowly moved his left hand to the top button of his shirt. Without breaking eye contact he popped it open and then moved his hand down to the next. 

He knew the exact moment his move paid off. Her eyes dipped down just as he finished unbuttoning his third button and tugged the slightly moist fabric aside. She bit her lip again and a little groan escaped out of her mouth. Darren glanced down too, knowing what he would see – a mouth-sized bruise purpling his chest right over his heart. 

It had been her parting gift to him that morning as he scrambled into the first of his seven outfits for the day. She liked doing that; marking him was her version of “good luck” or “break a leg”. There had been countless days when he had walked around with a concealed mark somewhere on his body, hot and tender, aching gently whenever something bumped against it. His body wasn’t prone to marks either, his flesh resistant to bruises and cuts in a way that was definitely helpful in his line of work. In order for him to get a bruise of that size and colour you really had mean it. 

Luckily for him, as sweet and kind and loving as she was, gentle wasn’t a word he would ever apply to Mia. At least not when it came to the two of them. 

Glancing back up at Mia through his eyelashes he brought his fingers to the mark and pushed down. Deep electrifying pain shot through him, emanating from his chest and sending shockwaves down through his body. His eyes slammed shut and his cock twitched as the waves receded. God that felt good. Damnit. Just his luck that his seduction technique was having a bigger effect on him than it was on her. 

But when he opened his eyes he found her much closer than she had been just a few seconds ago. She’d dropped the garbage bag on the coffee table and was now towering over him, her heels giving her small frame an extra couple of inches. 

“Playing dirty huh?” she said, her voice coming out a little breathless. Her eyes kept darting down to the bruise on his chest and then back up to his, she looked manic. 

Large, beautiful and manic. He shivered. She was a sex goddess ready to rain her vengeance down on his body and fucking hell was he desperate for it. It had been too fucking long. 

“Says the person who left me this this morning.” He fake pouted, tracing his fingers lightly around the bruise. 

She lifted the skirt of her dress suddenly and moved forward, straddling his lap on the couch and putting all her weight on his spread thighs. “Naw poor baby!” she cooed. “Was I a little too rough this time?” 

“Never,” he breathed. He strained his neck forward trying to capture her bright red lips in a kiss but she leant back. 

“Is that a challenge?” 

“What do you think?” 

It was the kind of stupid over-the-top flirtation that was a sure sign of mental exhaustion. But God did it feel nice laid out on that couch with Mia’s warm body pushing down on him, the last buzzy remnants of alcohol soothing his many aching muscles. Darren couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this relaxed and unbound. 

His hands worked their way from her thighs to her hips, just holding her there on top of him. 

“How do you think it wen – ?” 

Mia leaned forward suddenly, her lips cutting him off mid word. “None of that shit tonight, capiche?” 

Darren, staring transfixed at her mouth, could only nod in response, wanting nothing more than to have that mouth back on his. 

“Good man,” she said and leant back in. It was mostly tongue and teeth and very little finesse, but there was a whole lot of heat. 

“Bed?” he rasped when she finally released him to gulp down some much needed air. 

She sat up and rocked down onto his aching erection. He groaned long and hard. “How about right here?”

“Yeah yeah that’s good too,” he said, his voice alarmingly high-pitched. 

It wasn’t pretty and it didn’t last all that long. They just pushed and pulled at each other, their bodies rocking together to the beat of the music still pounding through the speakers. Darren unzipped the back of Mia’s dress pulling the neck down and letting the top half pool around her waist. He watched for a second, her body the ultimate symbol of sex and femininity rock backwards and forwards on his lap. But that didn’t last long: he could never resist touching. 

He leaned forward, his hands on her back pulling her towards him, and pressed his open hungry mouth to the front lace of her bra. She groaned and grabbed the back of his head pulling him closer. She’d probably enjoy it more if they took the time to take off more of their clothes but this wasn’t the time for logic or patience. It was pure animal lust driving them and Darren knew as he thrust up, grinding his straining cock into her heat, that nothing could ever feel better than what was happening right then and there. And the way half formed words were falling from her lips and her body was bucking sharply against his like she was riding a mechanical bull told him she was just as close as he was. 

“Fuck!” he shouted, releasing into his pants, rutting weakly against her a few more times. By that point she had straddled his thigh, getting him right where she wanted him and Darren watched as she brought herself off, using him as a mere instrument of her pleasure. Her face red, her hair a knotted mess, her nipples poking through the spit soaked fabric of her bra… Fuck she was beautiful. 

Catching her breath, Mia lowered her body and sunk down into Darren’s waiting arms. 

“Mmmm,” she groaned. “Needed that.” 

Darren just grunted his agreement, his eyes already struggling to remain open. Ignoring the seeping wetness in his jeans, he curled his arms tighter around her and buried his head in the hair cascading over her shoulder. 

He knew they would have to move soon. Sleeping here was a very very bad idea. And yet the idea of letting go of this woman, even for a second, was not something he wanted to consider. 

“Love you,” he mumbled into her hair. 

Again Darren could see her smile despite still having his eyes closed. “Obviously,” she said, and brushed her hand over the bruise on his heart.


End file.
